


You Win My Love

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian always gets what he wants when he wins





	You Win My Love

She should have known better than to bet against Sebastian Vettel. As soon as he crossed the line first she knew what sort of night she was in for. Now sitting on the edge of the bed in the skimpiest lingerie she owns, she looks up at him waiting for his command. They always do this after every race, whoever’s team wins gets to control the way the evening progresses. Working for Mercedes she shouldn’t be happy they lost but Seb has the tendency to make her forget all about work. He teases her all the time saying her heart is red no matter how much silver she wears and in moments like this she thinks he may be right. Not that she'd let him know and give him further satisfaction of being right.

He smirks at her as he orders her to stand before pulling her towards him. He's much taller than her so she has to stand on her tiptoes to fully enjoy the kiss. She knows that she’s the one who will have to work hardest tonight. As he deepens the kiss sliding his tongue further into her mouth, she feels his hands undo her bra before sliding it off her. He continues moving down her body before hooking his fingers around the lace ties of her knickers before pulling them undone, dropping them to the floor. He breaks the kiss, mischievously grinning at her, “Stay here.” She watches as he moves towards the bedside table removing something from the drawer. Returning to her, he tells her to put her wrists together in front of her before wrapping what she now realises is a silk tie around them. As he ties it in a knot Seb smirks at her again, “You see the tie I’ve picked Schatzi is your favourite.” She glances down and realises the all too familiar prancing horse is staring back at her. Of course he had picked his Ferrari tie out and wrapped it in such a way that horse is all she can see. She scoffs at him, rolling her eyes as she does. She lets out a surprised cry as Seb playfully smacks her ass at her reaction, “Now now Liebling. You have to be nice to me. I did win and I get to choose however I want my prize.”

“And what is it you want tonight Seb?” He laughs, his face lighting up, “My favourite Ferrari fan as always.” She laughs at his persistence, “And where do you want me this time il mio campione.” He gently nudges her towards the bed, “Lie down and hold onto the headboard.” Most times she would challenge him but she’s desperate for him to touch her, so she complies quickly and raises her hands above her head. As soon as she does he steps forward, leaning over her while he fastens the end of the tie around the railings, securing her in place. Seb stands back up and rakes his eyes over her body, her breath is shallow at the anticipation of what he has planned. Standing over her he gently runs his fingertips up her leg causing her to moan softly. He grins again at her and it causes her heart to skip a beat. He’s still wearing his team shirt, unbuttoned to give her a hint of his muscular chest, his jeans sitting dangerously low on his hips. Paired with his heavy stubble and tousled hair it takes her breath away how attractive he is and how much she wants him.

“Seb please. Stop screwing around.” He smirks at her again as he removes his shirt, “Is this enough Liebling?” She shakes her head exclaiming, “Seb hurry up!” He pulls his jeans off kicking them to the side, revealing his hard cock. Knowing the way this night was going to go he hadn’t even bothered with underwear after his post race shower. She parts her legs trying to encourage him to take her. Seb moves and kneels between her legs and drags his finger across her aching centre. She shudders at his touch moaning his name. Seb's laughing again, “Look at you all needy. How wet you are already.” He strokes across her clit, adding the pressure she needs to writhe uncontrollably. As he pushes his finger deep inside her he asks, “How long have you been this desperate for me?” She groans loudly as she confesses, “The moment you overtook for the lead.” He quickly adds another finger relishing in the desperate moans she makes, “Naughty girl, getting excited when your team were losing.”

Seb removes his fingers and places his hands on her hips. He leans forward and claims her lips in an intense kiss. He works a series of kisses down her neck before stopping and whispering in her ear, “You don’t know how hard I get at the thought of you being in their garage all desperate for me to fuck you.” He doesn’t give her warning he uses his strength to turn her over so she’s on her knees, her hands tugging at her restraints. Kneeling behind her he wraps one arm around her stomach holding her close. In one quick thrust he fills her, pushing his cock in balls deep. As he moves his hips, violently thrusting against her she groans as he hits her sweet spot repeatedly. He continues his brutal pace as she pushes her hips back against him.

He removes his arm from her stomach, reaching for her hair. She tied it in a ponytail especially for Seb as she knows how he likes to wrap his fingers through it during sex. Once he twists it around his hand he yanks her head back, the short sharp pain quickly turning to pleasure. She groans as he moves his mouth to her neck, sucking an angry red mark against her skin. He deliberately makes sure it is higher than her uniform neckline, a constant reminder of exactly what she does with the driver from her rival team when he wins. Keeping her head in place he continues thrusting deep inside her. Feeling the flames of her impending orgasm rush over her she begs him, “Faster. Harder. Seb. Just like that. Please.”

Seb removes his hand from her hair and places them back on her hips. Pulling her towards him, he forces her head further down into the mattress. The change in angle makes her lose control immediately, clenching hard around his length as she screams her way through her orgasm. He continues to pump his hips thrusting even deeper inside her. Seb can feel her shuddering around him and it fuels his desire for her even more. Even though she is oversensitive she still pushes back against him encouraging him to continue. He fucks harder and faster than before, determined to make her come again before he finds his own release. Pulling his cock almost all the way out he slams back into her, dragging the most needy whimpers from her. She tugs harder at the restraints, as she feels herself surrending to the flames once more, breathlessly moaning Seb's name. It’s enough for Seb to follow in his own release, collapsing on top of her panting as he tries to come down from his high.

Eventually Seb makes the effort to move, pulling out and rolling next to her. He unties her and she curls up in his arms. They lay sated, he doesn't stop grinning at her, eyes sparkling with happiness. Mischievously he asks her, “You love me winning don’t you Schatzi?” She surprises him with her answer, “You’re always going to be my favourite winner.” He laughs, “I knew it. Mercedes who?” Playfully punching his arm before she rests her head on his chest, “Tell anyone and you’ll be celebrating on your own next time.” He gently kisses the top of her hair, “I wouldn’t want anyone other than you anyway.”

 


End file.
